Motor vehicle rearview mirrors typically employ an arrangement whereby the mirror glass may be selectively adjusted relative to the mirror housing whereby to selectively adjust the mirror image perceived by the vehicle operator. The movability of the mirror glass relative to the mirror housing, however, creates a problem in that the movable mounting of the mirror glass relative to the housing has a tendency to introduce vibration of the mirror glass relative to the mirror housing with resultant blurring of the image perceived by the operator in the mirror glass.